The Changed: The Lifeless Allen Walker
by Tamaki Mei-chan
Summary: Kanda has been captured by the Noah. Allen and a bunch of other exorcists are assigned to bring him back. However, Allen has to fight Kanda to bring him back due to hypnotizing technique done by a Noah. What happens when Allen bring Kanda back but beaten up badly? Will everyone in the order be happy about that?Rated M just in case :D I do not own D gray man or any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Allen and the group of exorcists were on their way to get their precious friend, Kanda, back. They felt uneasy because they had to fight Kanda at one point. Komui told them that Kanda has been hypnotized by the noahs and now is acting like an enemy to the exorcists.

~~~~~ TIME SKIP~~~~1 week later

They were finally there, at the noah's den. They went in and saw many akumas. Allen cringed when he saw all those suffering souls. His eye was aching badly when he saw the multiple of akumas. A bunch of level 2 akumas suddenly surrounded them. Allen and the rest got their innocence activated already, ready to attack any second. Some of the fellow exorcists in the group told Allen to go find Kanda and they will meet up later. Allen trusted them and nodded. He went off, running trying to find the Bakanda as fast as possible.

Allen huffed and puffed when he stopped for a rest. He has been running 10 minutes super speed and haven't seen a sight of kanda.

"Where the hell are you, Bakanda?" Allen sighed.

"Looking for someone?" some one said with a cold voice.

That voice sounded familiar...who was it. Allen turned around and saw Kanda standing in front of his eyes.

"Kanda, I'm so happy to see you! Cmon lets go back to the order!" Allen said smiling

"Sorry moyashi, but I don't like the order anymore. They are bunch of weaklings that can't even protect their own exorcists." Kanda saying in his cold voice.

That really made Allen angry. After all they've been through to get him, Kanda says words like that.

"Lets make a deal; we are going to fight and if you lose, you have to come back to the order, if you do win then you can kill me"

DEAL, yelled Kanda. He imagined the picture of him killing Allen by his own hands. That was a beautiful sight.

They were ready to activate their Inoccence.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry that I so long to upload this chapter. Gomenasaiiii! :( I had a lot of projects and tests to study for so I had no time to type this. Well here you go :D Hope you like it

Their battle was over. Allen won, but both of them were rags and tags. Kanda was unconsious, lying on the ground. Allen was hurt badly by Kanda's mugen also. He was pierced through his chest multiple times. He tried covering his wounds with his shirt so when he was back, he wouldn't have them worry about him. After that, he carried Kanda in a gentle way and started walking. He went back to the place where he left the other exorcists to fight the akumas. He found them laying on the floor. They were not dead, but was just very beated. Allen put Kanda down, and went to help the other exorcists up. They then started their journey back home.

~~~TIME SKIP: 1 week later~~~

They were just outside of the order.

"Finally, we are home" Allen said happily.

They went in and every one looked them. Some broke down in tears, and some cheered. However, there were some that had an angry look on their faces. That was Lenallee, Lavi, Chaoji and Komui. Why were they mad though?

"Tadaima, mina" Allen said smiling.

Sorry for taking a long time, but Kanda started attacking me because he wasn't himself and that-

SLAP. A hand went across Allen's face. He touched his aching cheek. He looked at who did it, and it was Lenallee.

"HOW COULD YOU HURT KANDA THAT MUCH!" she yelled at Allen

"Yes, he might not be the best friend you are looking for, but he is still your friend, a part of your family!" she cried

"No, no, I liked Kanda. He was a good friend of mine. This shouldn't be happening...NO!" Allen thought.

But I - , Allen was cut of by the harsh words people started calling him.

"DEMON!, GET OUT OF THIS ORDER!" some said

"How can you hurt kanda like this, and your not hurt, but just a few scratches!" some said

Those words stung him. He loved the order so very much but now, he felt betrayed. They didn't know how hurt he was. The several wounds caused by Mugen started aching. Plus, the words just made him hurt more.

"I'm ...I'm going back to my room" Allen said silently.

Allen tried to not listen to those harsh words from the people he used to consider "family". Now, they were no one but back stabbers.

Lenalee's POV

"come on guys, lets bring Kanda to the nurses to get him treated"

Several exorcists picked Kanda up carefully, trying not to hurt him more.

They were at the side of the Kanda's bed. The head nurse was finishing wrapping up Kanda's wound with some bandages.

"Don't worry, Kanda-san is just wounded." she said, smiling to make them feel better.

"Oh, by the way, where is Allen? I heard he fought Kanda, and I'm pretty sure he is badly injured." she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry about him, he's just a betrayer who beat up Kanda that way. Have you seen the blood on his body?" I said

Betrayer? The old lady was confused. She could think about that later she thought.

~End of Lenalee's POV

Lenalee, you got it wrong, that was not Kanda's blood that was Allen's bl - .. before the head nurse could finish, they saw Kanda quickly sat up in his bed and yell out " ALLEENNN" (That was quite unusual for him to call him that way but oh well :p.) They quickly went to his side. It was Lenalee who spoke first, " Its alright, the betrayer is not here any more."

"Betrayer my ass, he's my hero. Why don't I see him in the here? He got stabbed by Mugen multiple times on his chest! That idiot probally covered himself up so you guys wouldn't be worried!" he exclaimed.

Kanda could hear all those gasps coming from the small group.

"What happened" Kanda said not even a question voice, but a demanding one.

" Well, when we saw all the blood on your body, we thought Allen beat you up like that..so..um...we...yelled at him...with some harsh words.." Lenalee admited.

"Where..is..he now?"Kanda asked with fury in his voice.

"In his room..." they all said with guilty.

"Can you bring me to his room...I want to speak with him. And you guys should go apologize to him...hes probally very sad right now. I'm pretty sure he is depressed since the precious 'friends' he called just said such harsh words to him. " Kanda said with disgust.

Those words stabbed them in the heart. They couldn't believe how they betrayed Allen and said all those harsh words to him when they didn't even know the full story.


	3. Chapter 3

*knock knock*

They waited a few seconds but still didn't hear a reply. They decided to knock one more time but they still didn't get a response.

"We're coming in" Kanda said.

When they got into the room, they were shocked. Allen was no where in the room. They window was open and there were no clothes inside the closet except the Black Order uniform. On the table was the Black Order pin along with a letter. The letter wasn't long; 3 sentences at most.

The letter reads:

Dear black order,

It seems like I am no longer qualified to be an exorcist since I am a so called "monster". I trusted you guys and thought of you as my family ever since Mana died. I expected to be welcomed by you guys with a big smile in your faces; but my expectations were to high it seems. Since I am no longer welcomed in this Order, I will leave.

That seems to make you guys happy. Bye my so called "friends".

~Allen Walker

Lavi and Lenalee were in tears. They couldn't that they actually said such awful things to Allen. While they were crying, Kanda was just standing there with his bangs covering his eyes. Kanda couldn't believe that he lost another one of his family members.

~~~To where Allen is~~~~

Allen was just walking in a random direction with Tim and his luggage. He didn't know where to go. He sat down near a tree and thought about what he was going to be in the future. He pondered and pondered. He thought about the things the order said about him being a monster. He got angrier and angrier.

"You want to see a monster, I'll show you a monster" Allen said with an evil hint in his voice.

The Allen that was once a powerful exorcist will now be a noah; enemy of the order. He liked the sound of it.

Allen's pov

All I have to do now is find a way to contact a noah. I thought some more and came up with an idea. All I have to do was to find a demon and tell the thing about how he wanted to be a noah, or at least a demon. That is not a easy task to do but I am willing to do whatever it takes. After all, I do want to see how the Black Order will suffer and losing their powerful exorcist.

End of Allen's Pov

~~~Back to where Kanda and the others are~~~~

The three went to the cafeteria and gathered everyone there. Kanda told them that Allen has left the Order and it is unknown if he ever come back. To Kanda's surprise, some of the people were actually cheering. That infuriated the Japanese teenager.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE CHEERING?!" Kanda screamed.

One of the people said " because, he is gone for good. Have you noticed how much he hurt you?"

"Oh no. He didn't hurt me much. BUT I DID!"

"I STABBED HIM IN THE CHEST WITH MUGEN MULTIPLE TIMES..DID HE TELL YOU ABOUT THAT?"

The people were silent now. They couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe what they did to Allen. They said Allen was the monster, but they were wrong. They are the real monsters.


End file.
